<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Still of the Night by maryu0723</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474075">In the Still of the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryu0723/pseuds/maryu0723'>maryu0723</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryu0723/pseuds/maryu0723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is supposed to be a sequel of sorts to "Feels Like Heaven", enjoy!</p>
<p>Like the other work, there are elements of dub-con, so don't read if that's not your jam.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Harrington/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Still of the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is supposed to be a sequel of sorts to "Feels Like Heaven", enjoy!</p>
<p>Like the other work, there are elements of dub-con, so don't read if that's not your jam.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was cold and smelled of decaying leaves as (Y/N) walked home in the fading light. A warm gust of wind suddenly blew through her from behind and (Y/N) swore she heard her name whispered among the rustling leaves. After pausing briefly to hear if someone was calling her name, (Y/N) shrugged and continued home. She opened the door and spotted a note on the fridge that her parent’s had left, indicating that they wouldn’t be home until Sunday afternoon. “What else is new,” (Y/N) asked the empty house before turning on the TV and flipping to a random channel. </p>
<p>At a quarter to ten, (Y/N) turned the TV off, made sure all the doors and windows were locked, and went upstairs to bed. The full moon shone through her blinds and (Y/N) got the faintest memory of a dream she’d had a month ago. She remembered how the old church seemed to come alive with ancient voices and how cold the bench had felt against her naked back. The more (Y/N) thought about it, the less she could remember, and she drifted off to sleep trying to recall the face of the man from her dream.</p>
<p>(Y/N) awoke at the stroke of midnight to the same whisper of someone calling her name and she sat up in bed, sheets pooling at her waist. Looking over to her window, she saw that the blinds had been lifted and the moonlight seemed to glow on the lock of her window, beckoning her to open it. As if in a trance, (Y/N) got out of her bed, walked over to the window, unlocked it, and stepped back. Her eyes were fixed on the figure floating towards her, bathed in moonlight, and (Y/N) felt an involuntary rush of heat down her spine. The figure landed gracefully on her window sill and jauntily leaned against the window frame, “Miss me, (Y/N)?”</p>
<p>At the sound of its voice, (Y/N) blinked and her eyes widened in recognition, “You’re the man from my dream! I knew it was you Ste-.”</p>
<p>“Shhh,” he said stepping down and placing a finger to his lips, “No names. Can’t have you remembering everything like you almost did last time.” At his words, (Y/N) was pulled back into her trance, and any thoughts about the man began to fade. Steve’s eyes darkened as they shifted from (Y/N)’s eyes to her lips and he bent down slowly before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. (Y/N)’s lips parted willingly and Steve wrapped his arms around her tightly as he deepened the kiss. </p>
<p>He was surprised when (Y/N) broke away suddenly and he looked at her confused until she reached up and slipped both straps of her nightgown down her shoulders. Once the straps reached the middle of her arms, the entire nightgown slid down into a pool at her feet and (Y/N) flushed under the heat of Steve’s gaze as she hooked her thumbs into her panties and pulled them down her legs. </p>
<p>Steve stalked towards (Y/N) and she took tentative steps backwards until her legs hit the edge of the bed. She slowly lowered herself down onto it and Steve followed, kneeling above her and hungrily taking in her naked form. “So beautiful for me,” he whispered, and (Y/N) watched seemingly enraptured as he removed his own clothes, the moonlight from the window giving him an ethereal glow. He braced himself on the bed with his left hand and (Y/N) couldn’t help but pant softly as his right trailed down her body to her dripping slit. “This all for me, (Y/N)?” Steve asked, smirking as (Y/N) smiled and bit her lip. Dipping two of his fingers into her, Steve growled low in his throat as (Y/N)’s eyes fluttered shut and she arched off the bed into his touch.</p>
<p>“Tell me who makes you feel like this, (Y/N),” Steve commanded, fucking his fingers into her deeper. </p>
<p>“You, only you,” (Y/N) moaned in response, choking on a gasp as Steve replaced his fingers with his cock in one swift thrust. He set a brutal pace, holding (Y/N)’s legs apart in a bruising grip so that he could watch his bulging cock get slicker with each thrust. Beneath him, (Y/N) played with her nipples, whimpering every time Steve rammed into her cervix with the tip of his cock. </p>
<p>Steve’s normally perfect hair had fallen over his eyes and both their bodies shone with sweat, adding to the wet smacking sounds that filled the room. On a particularly hard thrust, their eyes locked and Steve’s mouth hung open slightly at the sight of (Y/N). Her hair was fanned out around her head like a halo and (Y/N)’s eyelids fluttered as Steve slowed his thrusts down so he could go as deep as possible with every press of his hips. </p>
<p>Feeling (Y/N) begin to clench around him, Steve asked, “Are you going to cum on my cock, (Y/N)?” </p>
<p>“Oh god yes!” (Y/N) responded emphatically before biting her lip and looking at Steve from beneath her eyelids, “Am I allowed to cum?” </p>
<p>Steve let out a laugh before returning his loving gaze to her, “You’re such a good girl, (Y/N). Cum for me.” He stopped thrusting altogether and ground his pelvis into her, letting him feel every contraction of her pussy. The sensation of him grinding against her clit made (Y/N)’s eyes roll back in her head and she soaked his cock with her juices as she came. “Jesus, (Y/N),” Steve groaned as he picked up his pace again, “Do you want my cum in that tight little pussy of yours?” </p>
<p>(Y/N) had gone limp with the aftershocks of her orgasm and could only moan out a quiet, “Yes, please.” With one final thrust, Steve filled (Y/N)’s pussy, nearly collapsing with pleasure as she milked him with her muscles. </p>
<p>When Steve began to feel his cum dripping out of her, he pulled out and gathered up what had slipped out before pushing it back in with his fingers, telling (Y/N) to, “Tighten up and not waste any of it.” (Y/N) nodded sleepily and allowed Steve to redress her and tuck her in. She smiled when Steve bent down to kiss her forehead before leaving the way he came. </p>
<p>The next morning, (Y/N) awoke feeling sore and gooey, but when she checked her panties for signs of wetness, there were none to be found. Confused, (Y/N) got out of bed and showered, thinking about the stranger from her dreams as steam filled the small bathroom. After getting dressed, (Y/N) decided to call Steve and see if he wanted to go get breakfast. </p>
<p>He picked up on the third ring, “Hey, (Y/N)!”</p>
<p>“Hey, Steve! Wanna go grab a bite to eat?” I’ll tell you about this weird dream I had on the way.” </p>
<p>“Sounds interesting,” he replied, “I’ll be there in five.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>